


As the Best Man, I Have to Insist that You Don’t Suffocate the Groom

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before Naegi's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Best Man, I Have to Insist that You Don’t Suffocate the Groom

“You mean you don’t remember when you fell in love with Kirigiri-chi?” Yasuhiro asked, whipping his head around and staring at Makoto with wide eyes, mouth ajar.

Makoto, sat on the end of his bed, lifted his chin and stopped fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt sleeve. A mild, almost embarrassed smile spread across his lips, accompanied by a scratch to the cheek with a finger. “Should I remember...?”

“Well, yeah,” replied Yasuhiro, his brow creasing. Though his hair had been slicked into a ponytail, it still puffed out enough at the back to block most of the mirror behind his head from view. “I mean... there had to be a moment when you were like, ‘hey,” he flicked his wrist and twitched his head, “Kirigiri-chi is really cute.’ Something like that, ‘right?”

“Not really...” Makoto’s chin sagged lower and he balled his hands into loose fists on his lap.

This failed to satisfy Yasuhiro, who looked away. “Hey, Togami-chi, back me up here. You remember when you fell in love, ‘right?”

Byakuya, with his back toward the both of them, tensed. “Don’t drag me into your silly discussions.”

“We’re all friends here.” Yasuhiro waved with a wide enough grin to form crinkles next to his eyes. “You don’t have to be shy about your feelings, ‘right? Don’t be a slave to the patriarchy, Togami-chi.”

“I’m not being shy.” Byakuya glared at him from over his shoulder. “Of course I don’t remember the exact moment.” He turned his head forward again. “Also, Naegi, your boutonnière is askew on your lapel.”

Makoto tipped his head forward and started fiddling with his boutonnière.

Yasuhiro tilted his head to one side. “So you really don’t remember, huh? Maybe it was love at first sight, or something.”

Byakuya clicked his tongue.

“I don’t think that’s it...” Makoto cupped his hands around his knees, slouching as he studied the fibres in the carpet. “Kyouko and I didn’t start talking much until after what happened to Maizono-san. For a long time, I just wanted her to be able to trust me and for me to prove that I believed in her so we could be friends and work together as a team. My focus was on us leaving the school alive, and then trying to repair the damage that despair ravaged the world with... or at least start things off in the right direction.”

Both Byakuya and Yasuhiro were focused on him now.

Makoto tightened his grip, bunching folds into his trousers. “Then... when things settled enough, I... I guess I realised my feelings.” His cheeks warmed. “I tried to tell her but what I said came out muddled. Luckily, she understood, and that’s what happened. Basically.”

“And now check out Naegi-chi on his big day.” Yasuhiro swooped over and wrapped his arm around Makoto’s neck in a headlock, ruffling his hair affectionately. “About to get married and stuff.”

“As the best man, I have to insist that you don’t suffocate the groom,” said Byakuya, who didn’t seem bothered about coming over to intervene. “Your boutonnière needs adjusting as well.”

Yasuhiro straightened up and complied with a pout, fumbling with his boutonnière. “I don’t remember giving this many orders at your wedding.”

“There was no need.” Byakuya shut his eyes briefly, smirking. “I had everything under control and running smoothly already without you.”

“‘Dunno, dude, I’m pretty sure you were just being more uptight than usual back then...” Yasuhiro flumped onto the bed beside Makoto. He cracked a grin. “Seriously, Naegi-chi, you are a lucky guy to be marrying someone like Kirigiri-chi. When I get married, it’ll be awesome having you as my best man.”

“Thanks,” said Makoto. “I look forward to it.”

Byakuya glanced at his wrist watch. “The wedding car will be arriving within the next ten minutes or so. We should wait outside.”

Yasuhiro rocked forward and yawned, starting to leave as well but hesitating in the doorway when he realised that Makoto wasn’t following. Faintly, they could hear Byakuya’s footsteps as he descended the stairs.

“Naegi-chi?” asked Yasuhiro in a gentle tone, touching a hand to the doorframe as he waited for an answer.

Makoto blinked. “Ah, I’ll be out in a minute. I’m just going to fix my boutonnière in the mirror.”

“Don’t be too long,” said Yasuhiro, waggling a finger.

The door creaked shut and Makoto found himself alone. He walked over to the mirror, chest fluttering more than ever. His reflection’s lips warmed into a smile and the rest of Makoto’s body slowly relaxed.

Then, rectifying the angle of his boutonnière, Makoto took one last look at himself before heading out to join the others.

 


End file.
